


Oh when you look at me like that my darling,

by GingerHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Mention of Nick Grimshaw - Freeform, not much Louis Tomlinson in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me?" Niall says with raised eyebrows at the waiter who’s just blatantly hit on her girlfriend.</p><p>" Thats my girlfriend you're talking to, don’t you dare ask her for her number, or check her out like a piece of meat, you dirty bastard" </p><p>Zayn feels warm inside and she's never felt so in love with anyone, and smiles into the full blown, downright filthy kiss that Niall pulls her into, ignoring the stares from other customers in the small cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh when you look at me like that my darling,

"Hazza, you really think that Zee won't mind?" 

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend, who was currently inspecting her ass in their scruffy dorm room mirror, whilst he currently typed up his analysis for his Russian Literature class.

"Nialler, she's your _girlfriend_. Of course she won't bloody mind if you take her out on a date" he muttered, laughing internally as Niall gave him a pointed look, before flopping beside him on the bed and hooking her chin over his shoulder to peek at his work.

"Myshkin is impulsively honest" she murmurs, because of course she's read Idiot by Dostoevsky, it’s a masterpiece and she has to place her opinion everywhere, and Harry's happy that’s she's gotten over her temporary mood swing.

-

"Zayn won't mind, i'm being honest here Ni, she loves you to bits. I don't know why you're fretting over Valentine’s day, shouldn't you be revising your Spanish Minor?"

Because of course she had to get a second opinion and even though she knew Liam would only change the subject to studying, because although he loves his crazy best friends, his heads always stuck in his notebook.

Niall picks at her muffin, contemplating the idea of heading over to the library and overviewing her grammar techniques, but the door of the dingy student cafe tings obnoxiously and her head flips up.

Zayn's hair is stunning, it's raven and flows smoothly like a waterfall down her back and just above her waist, her black leather jacket accompanies her fitting black leggings, washed out Nirvana tee and scruffy black vans.

Zayn turns around, holding that sticky caramel muffin, and smiles brightly before quickly paying the guy at the till whose unashamedly eyeing her up and plopping herself in her girlfriends lap.

"Hiya Li" she says, and doesn't mind that the only acknowledgement she gets from her bestfriend is a curt nod of his head as he tries to get his head round Molecular structure for his Biochemical engineering major.

"Why didn't you call me?" Zayn asks, taking a small bite out of the muffin that's in Niall's hand, and chuckles softly at the pout she gets in return, because she was probably going round to Niall's dorm room to give it to her anyway, because that’s was she does on a Thursday.

Niall shrugs, playing with Zayn's tanned fingers.

“I was just talking to Li, then was probably gonna head down to the library for a study session y'know" 

And Zayn  _does_ know, because their relationship has no secrets, but sometimes space is good, you don’t want to become too attached as it can lead to possessiveness and that just reminded Zayn of bad times.

"Don't stress babe, exams come and go" she strokes Niall's hair softly, kissing her cheek and the bright blue gaze, and toothy grin she gets in return makes her smile.

-

"Harry, you fucking asshole, you don't just spring this on me now!" 

Harry's not seen Niall this stressed out since, well since she had asked Zayn out on their first date, but now she's stressing because she's planned their Valentines date, but something’s come up.

"Well, your mum rang, and well, she invited us both down. You can't blame her, she's not seen her little 'Blonde Cupcake' since Christmas" he says, dodging the flying hairbrush that’s been sent his way with a small slightly sarcastic smirk.

Niall sees the look, and screams, causing Andy their other roommate to pop his head into the room and giggle obnoxiously before heading out with a jingle of his keys, and hung-over girlfriend whose probably been sleeping on their couch for the last 3 days.

" She knows about Zayn, but she's never met her, I'm just worried because the last person I was dating was a complete asshole, that fucktard Josh, and well, I don’t want her to go through her speech about ' Look after my youngest daughter, my little cupcake, she's precious.' “she says in her strong Irish accent, and Harry doubles over on the bed, apple falling from his mouth. 

" Shit, you sounded exactly like Maura Horan" Harry inputs after he's caught his breath.

Niall cracks a small smile, before pulling on a hoodie, sliding on a pair of shorts and stepping in her supras. Because yes, she was stood in her underwear when she was told, but it's too bad Harry's swinging the other way and crushing on the University campus radio presenter, because his quiffs just perfect.

"I'm going to Z's, be back later"

-

Liam's not happy when he opens the door, but Niall just pushes past him and jumps on the couch beside Zayn whose wearing those sexy glasses of her's and reading Animal farm by George Orwell for the sixtieth time, this month.

"Look girls, i've got to study for my major, and Louis keeps prank calling me and I’m stressed out. Can you just keep the noise down" he says exasperatedly in that fatherly tone of his, but they listen anyway.

Once he's disappeared with his cup of coffee, and furrowed eyebrows, Niall pounces.

Zayn's large black tee ends up on the floor, and Niall filthily kisses her collarbones down to her chest as she straddles her girlfriend.

" Mhm, fuck Ni" Zayn mutters, tearing at the back of the hoodie and arching her back.

-

Let's just say Liam woke up with a scowl, but the girls were like his little sisters, wait scratch that, he was just protective of them so he didn't say anything.

-

"Greg’s picking us up on the 13th, I’m sorry i didn't tell you earlier and that it ruined our date for valentines, but Harry only told me yesterday being the douche he is and-"

Zayn cuts her off with a quick kiss, and Niall blushes in the sunlight as they sit in the cafe sipping mugs of hot chocolate, because only Zayn likes coffee, and they both need the sugar rush before lectures start.

“How about we all meet up with Louis at the bakery, and get those sandwiches you like hm ?" Zayn asks biting her lip and lowering her head, because  although she smokes cigarettes, wars leather jackets and is slightly taller she has always seen herself as the significant  _girl_ in the relationship.

The squeal and countless kisses all over her face were not exactly what she expected though.

-

Greg picks the girls, and Harry, up as expected on the 13th outside Liam and Zayn's dorm room, as it’s nearer to the main campus office, and Harry slept over at Nicks the night before who lived over near the reception so it was easier to sprint there in the morning, and beg Liam to lend him a toothbrush.

"Hey i'm Zayn, i'm er, i'm Niall's girlfriend" Zayn introduces herself stutteringly, and Harry cackles loudly as he changes the radio station from where he's currently sat in shotgun.

Niall punches his arm with a scowl, laying her head in Zayn's lap, and listening contentedly as her girlfriend and older brother talk about English Literature with keen interest, as thats the major they both took at Uni, she's happy as she drifts off.

-

"So Zayn dear, you take English Literature as a Major and French as your Minor, thats sounds wonderful. Niall does a language as well, but of course you already know that"

"Yes, i absolutely love it Mrs Horan" Zayn inputs shyly, blushing when Niall's mum tells her to call her Maura, and giggling alongside Niall when Harry gets scolded for swearing at the dinner table.

Harry sleeps in the spare room that night, and as Niall snuggles with Zayn on the couch downstairs whilst her mums in bed and Gregs over at his mates for a party, she apologises for not being able to take Zayn to that italian restaurant she likes near their campus.

Zayn laughs quietly.

"Sweetie, that's what you're worried about. It doesn't matter, really it doesn't, and as long as I’m with you I truly don't care" she says, plaiting Niall's blonde hair loosely with her fingers, and pecking her on the cheek.

They make out quietly on the couch, and pull apart when Greg stumbles drunkardly in through the back door, before face planting and curling up into himself on the kitchen floor.

-

After watching with hushed giggles as Greg gets told off at the breakfast table the next morning, and stopping by at Harry's who lives a few minutes away from Niall, and meeting Anne and Gemma, Niall finally takes Zayn out on Valentine’s day.

"It's no Luigi's, but i swear they serve the best curly fries and hot sandwiches i've ever eaten"

Zayn raises her eyebrows, because Niall falls in love with food everyday but she doesn't say anything.

The sandwiches are great as expected, but the service isn’t.

“Excuse me?" Niall says with raised eyebrows at the waiter who’s just blatantly hit on her girlfriend.

" Thats  _my_ girlfriend you're talking to, don’t you dare ask her for her number, or check her out like a piece of meat, you dirty bastard" 

Zayn feels warm inside and she's never felt so in love with anyonce, and smiles into the full blown, downright filthy kiss that Niall pulls her into, ignoring the stares from other customers in the small cafe.

-

"Happy Valentine's day" Niall mutters, and Zayn laughs with love and with confidence, becuase damn she loves her girlfriend.

"Best Valnetine's day ever, i fucking love you Niall Horan, you little minx"

 

 


End file.
